When in Ponyville
by Discord is best pony
Summary: Well, it's ponies as humans. First one, so, give plenty of feedback. Rated "T" for paranoia. Don't own anything. Sadly.
1. Abduction

Elise stared around her library, willing the book she was looking for to fly off of the shelve into her hand. She tousled her hair so black it looked purple and caught a hold of a pink strand, twisting it in her nimble fingers. She glanced around one last time before calling her assistant and friend, Spike into the room. He sauntered in, hands in pockets, his purple and green sweatshirt jumping around his baggy dark blue jeans.

"Yeah, Elise?" Spike responded. He pulled his custom Beats off of one his ears, pulling his iPod out of his pocket to pause the music. He glanced out the window to try catch a glimpse of Aria, his secret, or so he thought, crush. Elise adjusted her violet shirtsleeves and tugged at the hem.

"Spike, take a letter. Dear Princess Tia, this week I learned an important lesson in friendship. Even if your friends promise to do something, it does not mean that you can bother them about it everyday. Sometimes, they have a problem saying no. Your faithful student, Elise." Elise rambled on as Spike was scribbling furiously on a scrap piece of paper. She was going to ask him to mail it when he could when the door flew open, revealing Diana, one of the loudest, most annoying people of all time. She was also one of Elise's best friends. Diana's mouth moved at a million miles per minute, streaming babble and nonsense at anyone and everyone she met.

"Oh, hey Elise, hey Spike. Guess what? Today is Gummy's second birthday! And I am having a party this afternoon, I really want you to be there so he can have a SUPER good birthday today!" Diana gushed at her friends. She bounced up and down, her curly pink bouncing in time with her jumps. She had on a pink t-shirt with two blue balloons and one yellow one forming a triangle, matching her tattoo on her wrist. Her pale pink gym shorts went well with her white knee socks with two stripes of blue and yellow at the top, going into her vibrant high tops that were once white, but had been colored and decorated to look like a party. Elise frowned at her own outfit of her violet button down shirt, and dark jeans that gave way to sensible black Vans.

"Of course we'll be there, Pinks." Elise said, using the nickname for her rosy friend that was based on her clothing choice earning her a big smile that lit up her friend's face. She bounced out of the room, her little alligator pet peeking out from her hair.

Elise counted on her fingers the number of friends she had seen that day. Two, not counting Spike. So, where were the other three? Jackie was probably at her family's apple orchard picking apples with her older brother, Mac, who everyone called Big Mac, purely for his size alone. Perhaps little Bloom was helping Granny. Lute was probably with her animals, a quiet opposite to her loud, eccentric parents, resulting in her odd name. Ah, there's four out of five, but what about... _CRASH!_ Oh, there she is, thought Elise, remembering her last friend, Dashie, as she was dubbed by Diana for her speed, was none other than Rain Bowdash, her parents being slightly eccentric, as Lute's were. Rain, for she was born on a rainy day and Bowdash for her mother's violin skills, and her father's agility. She heard the familiar flow of curses as Dashie flew by in a hurry to collect her dumbbells that had fallen. Whether training for soccer, swimming, running, lacrosse, anything she could grasp the concept of, Dashie was always working out. Elise stepped out of her library home into the bright sunshine of the little town where she had lived for the past year. Ponyville to some, Appletown to others. Their little home didn't have a set name, but was recognized by many. Dashie pushed her pilot glasses up on her head, and bent over to pick up her weights. She wearing a blue tank top with athletic shorts and sneakers for working out in.

"#%& it!" Dashie almost yelled. Her tattoo of a white cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt was showing on her shoulder because of her tank top. Elise grinned as she wandered over to Aria's boutique to visit. She rubbed her wrist where her own tattoo was hidden by the long sleeves of the shirt, a single, pink six pointed narrow star, surrounded by little white sparkles. She and her six friends had gone out and gotten them one night, to the prompting of Dash, Jackie, and Pinks. Lute was shocked at the idea, and hid behind a curtain of her hair before agreeing quietly. Aria squealed in delight as her turn came up to get the three blue gems on her lower back, with her name written in a curly font underneath. Elise was second to last. Lute finally got her three little pink butterflies. She was biting her lip the whole time.

Aria opened the door saying, "Good morning, welcome to- Oh, Elise! How are you, darling?" She asked in her lilting, light British accent. She was always a fahionista. Her blue-violet hair was just the trend. She was wearing a simple white dress, but she had made it look amazing. She had paired it with things Elise had no names for.  
>"Hi, Aria. Any new orders?" Elise inquired friendly. They chatted for a little when Aria suddenly gasped.<p>

"Oh, my, where are my manners? Won't you come in?" Aria quickly said, wringing her hands as she gestured for Elise to enter. Elise politely shook her head no, explaining that she was going to go help Jackie and Big Mac with carting the apples back to the storage cellar. She bade her friend farewell, and was well on her way when a large white carriage pulled up next to her as she was on the country road, and a dark shape pulled her in, then sped off. Elise widened her eyes at the sight that lay before her. She saw her other five friends in the carriage with her, sitting stone-like. She couldn't speak, for a pale hand was covering her mouth. A voice she had heard on one holiday questioned her.

"ART THOU READY FOR WHAT WE ARE ABOUT TO TELL THOU?" Luna asked in the Royal Canterlot Voice. Lute flinched at the sudden noise and spoke up quietly.

"Um, Princess, if you don't mind, uh, I think you should lower your voice... I mean, if you want to... Please?"

"Ah, yes. We apologize, Lute. Our control had slipped away from us. We shall endeavor to keep our voice at a volume matching yours."

Princess Luna was the polar opposite of her older sister, Princess Tia. She had flowing raven locks, dark eyes that reflected everything with a cold inner fire, and had a moon shaped tattoo on her ankle, but on first glance nobody could tell. It was too small. Her sister was blond, with playful blue eyes, and a small yellow-orange sun tattoo, hidden by her long hair on the back of her neck. Elise had studied under Princess Tia, after being hand-picked from at least a hundred other students, to become the Keeper of The Library Of Equestria. The elder princess had banished her younger sister for a while, after turning into an evil force that nobody could control.

"Well, Princess, I- uh- I think I am quite ready to hear what you had to say now." Elise stammered as she was stared at with those cold, calculating eyes. The princess had removed her hand from Elise's mouth, and folded it in her lap with her other one. She sniffed with a royal air, as she glared down her nose at the significantly smaller girl, of only about 18 as were her friends, except Lute, who was 19. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes as she flopped her hands down into her lap in a manner most unbecoming for a princess.

"I suppose I should tell you. It all started back before you little ones were even thought of. Back when I was only but a few hundred years old, hardly even a teenager, for one of my standing." Luna reminded them with an indifferent air that she was one of the Immortals, almost a goddess. Because in Equestria, nothing is as it seems.


	2. Luna's Tale

Luna began her tale of why they had been collected in the carriage, on their way to Canterlot, the capitol of Equestria.

"My little girls, it all began back when Discord still reigned over us, using his powers of Chaos to enslave all of the people, starting with the little ones, like yourselves, then the Time Lords, and then moving on to The Immortals. At this time, I was not the powerful being that I am today. Oh, no. I was but a little girl.

I begged my parents to let me help, but they refused. I tried to get Tia to convince them that I was ready and powerful enough to fight him, but to no avail. Do you understand me, girls?" She paused to get mute nods from all of them, even Diana becoming solemn.

"I had seen what Discord could do. Everyday, when I looked out of my window at the battle torn lands, I saw smoke, missing people, and destruction so massive, it took years to rebuild. Even then, the buildings that belonged to the unlucky cities were never remade to their former glory. Ponyville is one of those places. Haven't you ever wondered why it still looks like one of the older historic towns? It was once the very center of life, trade, and commerce. Even the oldest history books do not hold that on record. Why did the more powerful beings not just fix it with their magic? They couldn't not with the damage done. When Discord uses his Chaotic Powers, nothing can fix it. Until we found _them_. The Elements of Harmony. They were six powerful items. I could not tell you what they were exactly, but they were magnificent. The war had taken everything from me. My parents, my home, my people. Everything but my sister. At night, we would cling to each other and cry. Cry for the lost people, the lost towns, villages, and cities. We never cried for our parents, no, that was a pain that crying would not help. When we though of them, our hearts and our eyes became like stone. We were very close. I had lost them as a little girl, barely old enough to try even the simplest of magic. Tia was older than me, smarter, wiser. I looked up to her as a mother, a sister, a protector, a comforter, and somebody who would always be there for me. Until one day, when she went out to the front lines to check on the troops. The brave men, and the boldest women who were fighting to protect everything they had, even if it meant dying for it. I never thought that Discord was in on our goings-ons. He launched an attack on the unprepared troops. There were no found survivors. I had the news delivered to me by a guard. I lost it then. I couldn't hold on anymore. I ran away, into the Everfree Forest. I stumbled around, lost, lonely, and not caring if Discord himself showed up to take me away, to my parents, my sister, and everybody else. I wanted him to come and show me what he was capable of. I wanted him to- to-..." Luna broke off, as her voice broke, and caught in her throat. Lute was sitting on her left, and put an arm around the broken princess, rubbing her back, in between her concealed wings, whispering comforting words in her ear as the rest sat there in silence. They were all thinking the same thing: "_Why have we never heard about this? Why has it been eliminated from the books? Why?_"

Dashie fluttered her cyan wings a little, stretching them out in the cramped carriage. She was always one to become nervous and on edge around strong emotions such as these. Lute also had a pair of butter-yellow wings, hidden nicely by both her hair, and the turtleneck shirts she wore, regardless of the weather. Aria and Elise had small horns, mostly concealed by their hair, only the white tip of Aria's and the light purple one of Elise's showing. Diana and Jackie were the only slightly normal ones in there. Luna also had a horn of a deep navy color. She, like all Immortals, had both wings and a horn. Luna had calmed down considerably by now, and started her story up again, interrupted only by small sniffles.

"I had wanted Discord to show up and kill me. I didn't want to keep on living, knowing that everyone I loved was gone. It was then that I found the tower, the holding place of the Elements of Harmony.


	3. The Elements of Harmony

"They were locked up in an old tower, in an old castle. I felt a pang of pain in my heart, because this was the castle where we had spent summers, my parents and Tia and I. We had stopped going for the past few years because of Discord and his Chaos. I guess it was also at that moment that I had started my slow transformation into my evil self. I didn't realize it then, but afterwards, I knew. Anyway, back to the Elements. There they were. On top of a pillar. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that these could help me avenge my parents and Tia. I had never noticed them before.

I always knew that I would never be better than Tia at anything. She was older, stronger, wiser, better at magic, everything I wasn't. She could be nice and kind one second, and become as hard as a boulder covered in steel the next. But this, this was my chance to get back at Discord and stop him once and for all. I picked each one up in my magic and levitated them right in front of my face so I could examine them closely. Then, I heard steps coming up form behind me. Heavy steps, like somebody bigger than me was coming up, not even trying to mask their footsteps. I dropped the Elements onto the table in front of me, and Turned around slowly, my hands clinched into fists. My eyes were squeezed shut and I opened them in a flash to see the smiling face of my big sister, Tia right in front of me.

I yelled, 'Discord, stop this right now! I know it's you! Why do you torment me this way? You've already taken everything from me. There is nothing else you can take but myself. Then the joke will be on you. I'll be with my family, then.' In response, I got two arms wrapped around my shaking shoulders and Tia's voice whispering to me that no, it wasn't Discord, but her in the flesh.

I cast a tear-streaked face up at her, and saw that it was her. Not a trick of Discord's. She was back! I could barely contain my joy, and my sorrow. I told her the entire tale, starting when I heard that she had died. I left nothing out, nothing was left unsaid, no tears that I shed remained unheard of. She was rubbing my back, stroking my hair, hugging me and rocking me back and forth like our mother used to do. When I got to the part where I found the Elements of Harmony, she looked shocked for a moment, but nodded to let me know to go on. She was silent for a while, then told me this:

'Luna, my little sister, my baby sister, you have found the Elements of Harmony, my dear. I had hoped that I would have had the chance to tell you about them before now. But I couldn't, not when you had run off. Why did you not wait for me? You know that I would never ever leave you. The only way I ever could was if Discord used his Chaos directly at me. But he didn't. I'm fine. Never worry again.'


	4. Dashie!

Luna paused in her tale, her eyes full of unshed tears, and looked around the carriage. She saw Elise, Diana, Lute, and Aria with tears in their eyes as well. Jackie and Rain were sitting awkwardly and shifting around. Luna began again, "The reason why I'm telling you this is because we did defeat Discord, but could only do it with the help of the Elements. Every thousand years, six people come into this world, connected by a strong unknown bond. These six are the holders of the Elements of Harmony. These six, are you. Lute, kindness; Aria, generosity; Diana, laughter; Rain, loyalty; Jackie, honesty; and Elise, magic."

Luna stopped and looked around as the other girls tried to wrap their heads around these new pieces of information. All except Diana, that is. She began spewing forth a wave of nonsensical babble.

"Oh, wow, and I'm the Element of Laughter! I bet it's cause I throw those awesome parties and love making everybody laugh and- Oh no! Gummy! I wonder where he is and if I fed him and- and- and- MMMPH!" Dashie slammed her hand over Diana's mouth, trying to get her to just SHUT UP.

Jackie spoke up, her deep Southern accent making Luna have to strain to understand her. "Well, Princess, ah'm right glad that y'all would go en' tell us sumpin' like this, but, why? Ah mean, iffin' we's the Element o' Harmuny, wouldn't we have had sum sign or, and with all due respect, our parunts woulda' told us." Jackie was turning her favorite, soft, brown Stetson in her hands, and glancing up at the Princess, only to dart her eyes back to the rotating hat in her hands.

"My dear Jackie, these things are not visible to mere mortals," Luna chuckled. "Oh no, it takes my sister and I to see this. They are also not revealed until these six have met and become friends that the Elements begin to break through. So, if Elise here had been more social, you would have never met."

Elise grinned and blushed at remembering how she would just study, study, study at Princess Tia's School For The Magically Advanced. She never made friends, never went out to parties, never DID anything. Spike was always the social butterfly in times like that. And now, for once, Elise was very glad he was and not she. Elise had made friends with five outstanding girls, and now, she was going to fight with them, but just who, she didn't know.

The carriage jolted to a halt, and a gruff male voice called out, "Princess, we've arrived. " and said no more.

"Ready girls?" Luna asked. "There's no turning back now."

Luna got a nod from everyone, and even more from Diana. They all stepped out of the carriage, Dashie soaring into the air to stretch her wings after being trapped for far too long. Lute also flew a little, but being scared of heights, she just hovered in the air slightly above Luna and the other girls who were ground bound. Aria stretched gracefully, while Jackie shook out her legs and Elise bent down to tie her shoes. Diana was bouncing all around like a rubber ball, hopping from tree to tree, and defying the laws of physics. Luna gave a wistful smile at these antics, wishing she had friends like these. Lute fluttered down to the ground, and gently shook her wings and folded them back up, tucking them into the slits she had cut in her jacket for her 14 foot wingspan, making each of her wings 7 feet across.

"Um, Princess... Where are we, if you don't mind telling me." Lute inquired quietly of the younger ruler.

"We are home." Luna said, extending her arms and navy wings to gesture at the ruined tower in front of them.

"No offense, Princess, but this place is a dump." Dashie called out in a voice scratchy from the lack of water she'd had today. As an athlete, she needed to have water, and lots of it, or else she got cranky. And very tired. Dash flew down, leaving a trail of rainbow colored streaks behind her, her multi-colored hair streaming out. Elise and Aria took large steps to their sides to avoid getting crushed by Dashie's hurried halt.

Luna smirked and led the others forward into the dark tower, lit only by a few cracks in the walls and ceiling, otherwise covered in moss and other plants.

"Welcome," Luna said, her voice echoing against the cold, damp, stones of the building. "To my former home, and the hiding place of the Elements of Harmony"

"Awwww shit, nigga! This place be off the CHAIN!" Dash said, looking in awe at the elaborate vault hidden in the floor.


	5. You

Aria looked shocked at Dash. "Rain Bowdash, _please_ try to control yourself. We are in the presence of ** royalty**. If you don't then, then.." Aria did something she almost never did. She struggled for words. She searched for a threat that would make this stubborn winged girl listen to her. Her, the prissy one, the fashion-obsessed girl who carried herself with a "mightier-than-thou" attitude when she had only a little magic for helping with her seamstress business. She could think of nothing, and stood for a moment. "I'll- I'll just have to punish you myself. I'll make you model all of the dresses that Hoity Toity wanted me to make for the fall fashion line. And there will be nothing you can do about it." Aria finished her threats with a sniff, lifting her chin up the slightest fraction.

Dash gasped in shock at Aria, feeling betrayed that her friend would pull that up. The tomboy recoiled from the dressmaker in horror, painful childhood memories flashing in front of her eyes as she was tormented and taunted by her classmates in flight school. Her baby-blue wings went limp while she gaped open-mouthed at Aria. Luna stifled a snicker while Lute hid behind her pale pink hair. The other pink haired girl was bouncing around, making idle babble about anything and everything. Elise and Jackie were staring at Dash as if the answers to everything were written in marker across her forehead.

"You- You wouldn't _dare_." Dash croaked at last. She knew Aria wouldn't, that she would stroll over and tell her, "Of course not, dearie. Just watch you tongue."

Aria wouldn't give in this time. She stared right back into those magenta eyes with her own sapphire ones. "Try me." She gave the fast-flyer a haughty grin and turned on her heel to face the rest of the company. "Well, Lute darling. Get your hair out of your eyes." Aria gently reminded her shy pal, who gave a small squeak then quickly brushed it behind her ear. Lute didn't want to have another conflict like the one that had just happened. In fact, all she wanted was to be at home with her animals, calmly sitting with the bunnies, mice, birds, and even one bear cub walking around, free to roam the small cottage while they recovered.

"As much as I love seeing well deserved chaos, I must interrupt for a moment." A deep voice drawled from over by the entrance. Luna stiffened at once, her spine growing rigid as the younger girls spun around to be met with a man who could only be described as "mis-matched." He had a twisted horn on one side of his head, an antler on the other. He had red eyes with yellow where most had white. He had a lion's foreleg for an arm, an eagle's as his other. He had a reptilian leg, only to be shown up by his goat's leg, followed by a lazily swinging red dragon's tail. He tapped the little goatee he grew under his one pointed tooth poking out of his mouth as he smiled evilly as he fluttered his bat wing, then his pegasus wing. He flicked out a forked tongue for effect and grinned at his old foe.

"Discord." Luna growled as she grit her teeth together, slowly turning to face him, and almost robotic she said, "Girls, go sit by that table over yonder while Discord and I _talk._" She spat.

Discord did nothing but make a small, "_tsk"_ sound and say, "Oh, Luna my dear, why so hostile? I never got to you, at least not physically. But now, there's nobody around but these pathetic little girls. You didn't _ honestly_ think that these weaklings could wield what you almost couldn't? Don't make me laugh."

Luna had been standing there, feet planted, legs spread in a defensive manner, and arms and fists tight by her sides. "Discord, I've had enough of your antics for one millennium. And, for your information, "_these __weaklings_" are what will bring about your demise, once and for all. They are the Holders of the Elements of Harmony. Six extraordinary girls who, by and large, are going to kick your sorry mutant tail."

Discord grinned, then quirked his lips to the side, planting one eagle talon on the resulting pink bow of his lips. He gazed around the crumbling tower, letting his eyes land on the girls who had become wary of him during Luna's rant. The lids of those red eyes dropped to half-mast, giving him a lazy look. _Well,_ Discord thought. _Isn't somebody getting a little big for their britches._ Outwardly, he said, "Well, well, well. How are they going to that when the Elements are not here?" Luna looked shocked, then remembered that he was the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. He had to be lying, he just had to be. She knew it wasn't real, that they'd be where she and Tia left them.

_"Never worry again."_ Her sister's words echoed around in her mind, filling her with hope and confidence. "YOU CANNOT TRICK US, DISCORD. WE KNOW THAT THOU LIEST TO US, YOUR PRINCESS. NEVER AGAIN SHALL THEE LIEST TO ANY PERSON, BEGONE WITH YE!" Luna called out in the Royal Canterlot Voice, stalking over to the secret door, opening it with a spell so old, it was known to nobody but the royal sisters.

Luna felt the girls crowding around her to see these famous Elements, only to find an empty room, much to the shock of the seven. Discord chuckled and slunk over to Elise, and placed a paw under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I think you know how to find them. To retrieve your missing elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began." Discord laughed as Elise pulled her face away, and started thinking. Before she could, though, Discord had flashed them all into the castle's gardens. "So good to be home, wouldn't you say, Luna?"

Luna hissed, "Discord, why have you brought us here? Why? Answer me!" She screamed when he went around, tapping Aria and Elise on their horns, Lute and Rain on their wings. He made his way around Jackie and Diana, near Luna. He tapped her horn and wings twice each. He grinned a little and snapped his fingers, conjuring up a labyrinth, while at the same time, taking the horns and wings away from their respective owners. Elise shrieked and started groping her head, while Aria started hyperventilating. Dashie grew angry for Discord taking the one thing she love the most from her, while Lute just stood there. Luna stared at Discord, her face betraying the brew of emotions she felt.

"Now Luna my dear, you know what I was doing. I was leveling the playing field for these poor little girls here." Discord said, his voice dripping with syrup and sarcasm as he appeared in between Jackie and Diana. Jackie jumped away from him, choosing instead to go stand with her arms crossed in front of her chest next to Dash. Diana was smiling blankly, still oblivious to the situation for she was lost in her own little world full of parties and balloons. Discord scoffed at her, and wandered over to Luna.

"Discord, when I get to the castle, you are going-" Luna started before being cut off with another snap of Discord's fingers where he conjured up an invisible, magical gag.

"You're not going to the castle. None of you are. You're going to play my game. Or else I win, and Equestria is thrown into Chaos forever more." Discord cackled and lighting flashed through the sky that had turned dark and stormy-looking.


	6. Discord

Luna narrowed her eyes into small slits and glared at Discord, the man who had once been her childhood friend. When she, Tia, and Discord had come of age, he was given the title of Spirit of Disharmony while the girls became princesses, officially. Tia nearly broke his heart by announcing she was never going to marry so that she and her sister could have equal rule. Discord became cold, and grew further apart from the royal friends he once had, realizing that nobody could ever love somebody as ugly as him. He vowed to rule Equestria and have Tia as his wife someday; he didn't know when, or even how, but dammit, he was going to try. Discord turned his pain into fuel for his new powers and eventually, they got to him. They made him dark, cynical, and more in tune with Chaos. He began enslaving people left and right. He could never have done this if... If Tia hadn't said what she did about marriage. Discord kept telling himself this at night when he cried for his lost chances at love, knowing that even though Tia _did_ return his affections, she could never really love him as much as he loved her.

Tia was a caring girl, really she was. Just not caring enough to see that the boy who was the son of her father's best friend loved her, no, adored her and wanted them to be together. She had to put the needs of her subjects before her own. It pained her to do so, but she had to. She wanted to explain to him that, no, it wasn't about him, it wasn't the best for her or him, but best for everybody else. She _ would _miss him, and she would try to stay in touch with him, but when she went to his chambers, he had disappeared. A single note fluttered around the room, and Tia grabbed it with her magic before starting to cry. He had run away, and he was never coming back.

Discord stayed bitter for years after he left the castle and his kiss-up parents. He began to soften, though, and was going to free the people he had enslaved, right after one more attack. This attack had been rumored to have killed Tia, and then Luna also ran away. Discord was horrified at the thought of his Chaos hitting her directly. He had never wanted that, never even wanted _this_ that was happening right now. He finally resolved to give up, and ventured to the castle to submit a formal declaration of peace, but when he arrived, he was greeted by an army of gray unicorn and white pegasus guards. _"Tia's guards" _ a voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. He also saw black-haired guards, looking dark and grim. These, he knew, were Luna's guards. Nobody else was there, not even a hair from the Princesses was floating around the square.

"Hello, men. I am not here for a battle. I am here merely for-" Discord stopped his speech suddenly and stared. Stared at her, his love, his sun princess, his Tia. "Tia" He whispered. "You- You're alive?" He could hardly believe it. Discord gazed upon her with love in his distorted eyes, and didn't notice the smaller, darker girl emerging from behind her sister.

"Discord, as much as it pains me to do this, and it does as you know I must." Tia called to him from the palace steps. She used her beautiful, beautiful white horn to lift up three _things_ and pointed them at her lost love. Luna levitated the other half, making a face while she concentrated. Discord grinned a silly grin and didn't notice the hardness growing in his lower regions.

The guards stared at him in horror as they watched it grow, becoming more obvious as the seconds went by. The Elements were turning him to stone, freezing his face in that silly lover's smile for centuries to come. Tia grit her teeth and clenched her jaw so hard it hurt. She had done two things she never thought would happen. One, seeing Discord again. Two, using items as powerful as these against somebody she loved.

Discord relieved every moment of this in a manner of seconds while he crossed his arms across his thin chest. "I never was fond of these statues, Luna. You don't think Tia would mind if they just" He snapped his fingers once more "Disappeared."

Luna glared at him, wishing more than anything to just hurt him. "Discord, what did you mean, 'leveling the playing field'?" Luna inquired.

"Oh, dearest Luna, I thought you'd never ask. You see, little Elise here came up with a solution to my riddle. I won't say if she's right or wrong, but it's more than anybody else has at the moment." Discord rattled off in a bored but mocking tone. "The little librarian thinks that the Elements are at the end of my labyrinth. We'll see who is right, and who is dead."

The girls gasped at him, now knowing that the stakes were higher than they thought. Brave Jackie decided to speak up. "Discord, Ah know that ya'll dun't think much of us, but Ah know that we're not th' type who'd give up without a prop'r fight. Iffin y'all wus gonn' kill us at th' endin of this here maze, wouldn't that defeat the purp'se of bringin us here?"

"Oh ho ho... You actually thought I was going to kill you? Why no no no, my dear. You will." Discord laughed at the expressions on the faces of the mere children before him. "I'm just kidding. Although, that would make for an interesting twist"

They all breathed a silent sigh of relief at hearing this news, even Diana who had come out of her imagination world and joined the rest of the mentally stable. Discord grinned at them, seeing the air that gushed from the seven women be lit up by the lamps hanging around them at the corners of the gardens in the cool night air.


End file.
